Speed Racer: Citizen Soldier
by kirakirakatsu
Summary: Another series of oneshots, this time in SPEED RACER SR.'S POV! Pre-series, post season 1, during episodes, etc. R&R PLEASE! Full summary inside. Rated for blood.
1. You May Not See Me

**Author's Note: HELLO INTERNET PEOPLE!!!! okay, this is my SECOND series of oneshots and the FIRST SPEED RACER TNG FANFIC IN SPEED SR'S POV! (I can't stop shaking with excitement!!!)This chapter is set in Part 3 of "The Great Escape". I haven't seen the episode in a while, so sorry if the dialouge is a little messed up.**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own Speed Racer or Speed Racer TNG. And what's worse, I CAN'T THINK OF NEW AND EXCITING WAYS TO MAKE MY DISCLAIMERS FUNNY!!!:(**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

I took a deep breath. I had to do this. I had to make sure Speed and X were on their guard. Annalise was right, Speed _hadn't_ had to deal with her before. And what's worse, the Committee was thinking about just killing them _both_ now. I had made a huge mistake by avoiding the Committee for a while,... not getting into secret car chases,... they must think that Sparky and I are BOTH dead in order for them to try to do something like that when they could just as easily get first-hand information. Why can't people invent their own ways to power robot armies programmed to take over the world? I sighed. I had to time this just right. Luckily, I already knew where Speed's dorm room was. I slowly, very quietly, opened the car door. Everything about it was the same. The same gadgets, the same body, the same engine,... I had tuned it just right... the only thing was different was the fact that if anybody saw this car they'd think it was fake. The truth was, I'd switched the real Mach 5 (which I had now) with a working fake in order to dial it in a little. Sparky, Pops, and I were the only three people in the world who knew how to work the Mach 5 to perfection. Connor did better that most. What I hadn't known then was that Speed would crash and total the fake Mach. I was extremely thankful that I had installed an emergency ejector seat, but my heart skipped a beat when the parachute didn't open. _Stop. _I thought to myself._ You have to focus. Lose your focus for even a second and it will all be over for Speed and X._

I quietly closed the car door and walked to the Grand Prix Building. It was just like any other, but I felt like I was walking into an asylm. The air got really stuffy. It was getting hard to breathe. The last time Speed and I had seen each other face to face, he was just a baby, not even a day old. It's amazing how much things can change in 18 hours, 37 minutes, and 49 seconds. I was very nervous. I knew that he wouldn't know it was... _me_... but if he found out, then I wouldn't be able to protect him anymore. I wouldn't even be able to protect X. As much as I wanted to come back, now just wasn't the time. I heard a faint rustling coming from Speed's room and saw the knob jiggle a bit. I tensed up, preparing to run. Sweat started to run down my face a little. If it was Connor, then I would have to go and warn X. Mabye I should be warning him. There was less of a chance somebody else would see me if I did. I heard the door open. I saw my son walk out carrying a toothbrush and toothpaste.

"Speed. _Psst_. Speed." I wispered, trying to get his attention without waking anyone up.

"What? Who's there?" Speed said as he quickly turned to face me. I could tell by the look on his face that he couldn't see mine. I could feel tears forming in my eyes. He had grown so much since I'd hid him away. All of his baby fat was gone. He had his mothers looks. Same hair, same skin. But his face, his face was like looking into a mirror. He had my chin, and my eyes. A tear ran down my face, that, again, Speed could not see.

"Shhhh. We don't want to wake the other students."

"Who are you? Spritle, is that you?" _Close._ I thought. Once Spritle had gotten a little older, people started mistaking us for each other. A lot.

"No. Listen, Speed, you and your brother are in a lot of danger. There are powerful forces still at work. Don't trust anyone until this is over." I said as calmly as I could.

"Does this have anything to do with Zile Zasic?" Speed said. I clenched my fists. I couldn't help thinking of the newborn baby that I had left on the steps of an orphanage. I couldn't help thinking of what that must have done to Speed. At that moment, I wanted to rush up and hug him, tell him how much I love him, how much I missed him. I wanted to tell him everything.

"I have to go. Remember what I told you." I had to keep all the tears from spilling, I had to keep my voice from cracking. I turned around and walked away, my speed increasing with every step. I had only felt this terrible once. That was 16 years, 9 months, 12 days, 22 hours, 31 minutes, and 27 seconds ago. I tried to block the image of an infant Speed on the steps of an orphanage from my mind. I tried to block the image of a crying toddler X from my mind.

"Wait! STOP!"Speed yelled behind me. I was already in the Mach 5 and driving away. I drove and drove until I reached my secret hideout. Just beyond the junkyard, north of the Pineview, on top of the mesa. Well actually, IN the mesa. It had a perfect view of the Academy. I waited all that time. It was only about a five minute drive, but it felt like forever. It all felt like forever. Going into hiding, leaving Speed and X, breaking Trixie's heart, doing to Spritle what Rex had done to me, it all felt like it happened forever ago. Like it had been forever. Like today was the day after forever. Once I was sure that I hadn't been folowed to my hideout, I cried. I cried so hard, it amazed that my, or any, body could carry that much water. I vowed that the next time I spoke to Speed, I would be coming back. For good.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note: Okay, be honest. How many of you remembered that Speed's dorm was in the Grand Prix Building from "The Begining"???**

**Further Disclaimer: I also do not own Citizen Soldier by 3 Doors Down. It's such a good song!!! **


	2. I'll Be Right Here

**Author's Note: This chapter takes place in the end of part 3 of "The Secrets of the Engine" and just after "The Secrets of the Engine". Once again, I haven't seen the episode in a while so some of the dialogue may be a little messed up. R&R PLEASE!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Speed Racer, Speed Racer:The Next Generation, or Citizen Soldier by Three Doors Down.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"I only wish I'd gotten the chance to know him." _Soon, _I thought._ It has to be soon._

"Have a safe flight. Keep in touch!" Speed yelled to Sparky. I almost couldn't believe that he thought it was safe to come out. Then again, if he thought that is was safe to come out, it probably was.

"We did it dad. The Mach 6 is finally complete."It was now or never. I took a chance.

"And you ran a great race today, Speed."

"Who's there?" I decided to help him out a little.

"Hello, son." I said, a giant grin on my face. I put my hand on Speed's shoulder, a little unsure of what to do. I was a little worried that he would be mad at me. That he wouldn't want me around. Then he huged me. I couln't believe it. I was hugging my son! I hadn't been this happy in years.

"Speed... I... I'm sorry...For, everything." I struggled for the right words.

"It's okay, dad. Everything's okay, now. You're here. This.... this is everything I've ever wanted. I've gotta call X!" I watched Speed dial X's number on his phone.

"X!!! Listen you've gotta meet me in the garage... Yeah, bring Spritle, too... No X, Connor didn't-... But X, you'll never guess-... X-... Oh I give up. See you in ten minutes." Speed hung up the phone. "Ugh. Older brothers. They never let you get a word in edgewise."

"I know."

"You do? Aren't you an older brother?"

"I'm the middle child, remember? Technically, I'm both."

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot about Uncle Rex. How many long-losts do we have in the family?"

"Three too many. Me, you, and Rex."

"Hey, dad?" It felt good to hear him say that.

"Yeah, Speed?"

"I'm sorry I crashed the Mach 5."

"You didn't." _This is about to get really confusing, _I thought as I brought Speed around the statue and showed him the real Mach 5.

"But I thought... with the... and the shark cars... and the... with the pole... and the... with the... and... but... I... and...." Speed stuttered.

"I switched the cars. You crashed a fake Mach 5. I'm... sorry that the parachute didn't open. I should've checked it before I made the switch." I was already in the driver's seat.

"No harm done. To be honest, being up in the air like that was kind of cool. Although being stuck on that pole was pretty scary." Speed said as he hopped into the passenger seat. I turned the ignition. I felt a sharp pang in my heart leftover from the last time Speed and I were in the Mach 5 together.

"Hey, dad?"

"What?"

"Why do you drive with the top down?" That was the last question I expected Speed to ask.

"Speed, if you're going to drive in a convertable, then you might as well drive _in a convertable._" I said as Speed's garage came into view.

MACHHAGOMACHHAGOMACHHAGOMACHHAGO

I had to admit, I was kind of nervous. Just because Speed was okay with me being back didn't mean that X would be, too. There was a knock at the door. X and Spritle walked in.

"Okay, Speed. What's got you so worked...up..." X stopped and just stared at me. A big grin grew on Spritle's face.

"Speed?" Spritle said. I could tell by the tone of his voice that he was talking to me.

"Dad? Is that... you?" X said, astonishment in his voice.

"X! Spritle!" I could barely get the words out before X rushed up and hugged me. X had grown, too. He was about six feet now. His face was almost exactly like Rex's. He had his mother's eyes, and hair color, but his hair stuck up a little in the front; a mock-pompador. He worked out, and his muscles bulged a little. I paid no mind to the X tatoo on his right arm. As long as it was X who had it, I was happy. X buried his face in my chest. Then Spritle and Speed joined in. I couldn't believe it. Everybody was... happy to see me. They were happy to know that I was okay. Even after everything that I had done to them.

"I've missed you all so much..." I said, my voice barely a whisper.

"We've missed you, too, Dad." X said. We broke it up.

"Spritle, can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"I can NOT believe that it took you about four days to figure out that Speed was my son."

"But-" Spritle started to protest.

"Nope. I don't want to hear it. The only person in this room that has an excuse is X, and that's because I told Trixie not to tell him about Speed."

"But-"

"I mean, the 'best racer in the world' thing, the 180 reverse-thrust, the bandana, and the fact that _his name is Speed _should have been enough. And you let Speed drive at _820 miles an hour. _Do you know how _dangerous _that is? His face could have melted off or something."

"That's exactly what I said." X said. Everybody laughed.

"Plus it was to invent _your _gasless engine." Spritle added.

"And what was he supposed to do? I pulled the 'dad's dream' card." Speed said with a big smile on his face."And let's face it, you're just miffed because not only did I _break your record_ but somebody also tried to blow up the Mach 6."

"And you almost choked out your own air supply in the race today. By the way, X, I'm giving you a raise in your allowance for getting Speed out of that situation." I said.

"I try. But I don't have an allowance." X said.

"In that case, I'm giving you an allowance." I said. Everything from here on out was going to be so wonderful, I could just feel it. Speed and X were still in danger, of course. But now, I could _be there_. I could protect them directly. Because of patents, and the fact that pretty soon everybody's vehicle would be running without gas, the Committee won't be able to use the technology for an unbeatable robot army programed to take over the world. They wanted revenge, of course. They had lost a good portion of their strangle hold on the world's economy. Zile also wanted revenge, but compared to the Committee, he was just a fly that was hard to swat. Everything was going to be okay. I knew it. Whenever they needed me, I'll be right there beside them.


	3. You Can Rest Your Head

**Author's Note: Side story to Worst Fear(yay!!!) Speed Sr.'s POV... takes place after chapter 3. By the way, all the chapter titles are lyrics from the song, even though they're out of order. There's lots of SpeedxTrixie in this chapter, my dears. Oh, and there's a quote from part 1 of "The Secrets of the Engine".**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Speed Racer: The Next Generation, or Citizen Soldier.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_...It was dark..... and I was running.......running from shadows..._

_...I knew that they were after Speed, X, and Trixie..._

_...I had to get to them before it was too late..._

_...All of a sudden, they came into view. Speed and X were sprawled out on the ground. I could barely look at the reason why. They......had been shot.... they were lying in a pool of their own blood..._

_..."Speed! X! No!!! All of this is my fault!!!" I screamed in agony..._

_...Trixie was there, too. She was sitting on her knees. Her head was facing the ground. As soon as I put my hands on her shoulders, I figured out why her shirt was red..._

_...The Comittee had killed her, too..._

_..."Trixie? Trixie, I'm so sorry... I failed. Without you, X, and Speed, there's nothing to fight for... I tore apart our family... I just prolonged the inevitablle. You, Speed, and X all paid for my mistake." I said..._

_...I started to cry..._

My eyes burst open at that moment. It took me thirty seconds to realize how tightly I was holding Trixie.

"Speed?" She said. "Are you awake?" I let go of her.

"Yeah." I said.

"Are you okay?" She asked. We sat up.

"I'm fine." I wasn't. I'd been having nightmares like that ever since I went into hiding.

"You were shouting Speed and X's names. And mine, too. You kept saying that you failed. Speed, are you crying?"

"No."

"Oh, Speed. You are." She tried to wipe my eyes, but I pulled away.

"What was that dream about?" She asked.

"It was terrible. You... and Speed and X were all.... dead. And it was my fault. I could've stopped it from happening, but I didn't get there in time."

"Speed. Does this have anything to do with what happened today?" Trixie asked.

"A little. Trixie, you were grocery shopping. I was alone when I got that call from X. I thought that Speed was......." My voice trailed.

"Speed, you know that nobody would blame you if somthing like that did happen."

"I would."

"Shhh." Trixie said. "Don't say that." Then she kissed me. I wrapped my arms around her.

"Whatever happens, know that I love you." She whispered into my ear.

"I love you, too. Umm... Trixie?"

"Yes, Speed?"

"Did you ever..... oh I don't know....... wrap your arms around someone else while I was gone?" I asked.

"Speed Racer, are you jealous?"

"Absolutely not. Okay, mabye a little. I just want to know if you found somebody else."

"Of course not." Trixie hit me with her pillow. I playfully hit her back. We spent the next two hours in a pillowfight. For the first time in years, I really felt.... free. It was great.


End file.
